Tomorrow's Light
by Deadfield
Summary: what happens when a monster that was supposedly long gone comes back for revenge. What happens when the Young Justice crew has to save the world, and many others. What happens when Wally loves Robin. multimedia crossover. lemon later. please review.
1. Overture To Destruction

Tomorrow's Light- Prologue

Concerto to a Symphony of Death

"These are the ones." a voice boomed over the collection of what appeared to be small orb -like planets. One claimed the visuals of a silver castle, in all it's radiance and beauty, with looming darkness creeping along it's undersides.

The next was equally radiant.

It was white, as if to say it was pure and holy. Though the vibe It gave off was on of pain. Upon looking at said landmark, one could draw the conclusion that something terrible had occurred here.

The next was a rather large mass, colored with blue, green, tan, and patches of white, on said planet, were dominating landmarks, like a giant clock tower, three pyramids, and faces carved into stone. Around the planet, was a barrier to keep the inhabitants safe.

There were many other planet-like masses, like a sphere constructed mostly of water, sand and sea life.

Another was a dense jungle, full of exotic and strange plant life.

But in the middle was a shining orb of powder blue light. I shone in radiance, and faint sounds could be heard from inside. Something was being created. Wether it be holy or unholy, you won't know, unless you take the road ahead. The road is dark and full of conflict, but with a light at the end. The question is will you begin the quest,that could very well rip the seams of your life apart, and subject you to the darkness.

Now your asking yourself if its worth it. Bit you'll never discover the truth, unless you continue ahead.

-

(A/N-yes I know it's extremely weird. This was nothing like what I wrote down on paper, Sanctuary by Utada was playing on my iPod and this monstrosity was birthed.

Wonderful.

Love, Mech-Saffron, Red Crown and Deathavesery.

.Bang.


	2. Fate's Symphony

OOOOH IZZAT A DOUBLE UPDATE. GOOD GAWD THE WORLD IS ENDING. HIDE YOUR CHILDREN THE PEDO'S ARE CRAWLING OUT THE WOODWORK. otay seriously I planned this. So be happy and shit. this fic is marked under young justice, but it actually a Various media fic. There where so many that I didn't even wanna try and put it under Crossover. Cuz let's face it Crossovers aren't read frequently. So I marked it under the first fandom something or other.

Chapter-1-in the Beginning

"Wally,"

The scarlet haired male otherwise known as Wally West, shot up in bed and quickly surveyed his bedroom for an intruder.

"Wally,"

He recognized the voice now, he swung his lanky legs over the bed, got up, stretched and scanned the horrendously littered room for his gold and red supersuit.

"hhmm?"

"Batman has requested that we report to immediately" M'gann said softly. He could feel the curiosity in his the emerald hued woman's voice.

"What for?" he questioned, slipping a arm into the spandex and sealing it with the zipper.

"He hasn't exactly specified why," she paused briefly "all I know is that Batman told Red Tornado to tell us to get the hell over here ASAP."

"Okay, I'll see you in a bit." he whispered, creaking open his bedroom window. He released the ledge, fell to the ground, landed, and broke the sound barrier.

'When you circle the corner to 44th street, there will be a Yellow Toyota Camry, that you are fated to collide with.' a voice rang in his head.

He silently thanked his subconscious rounded a corner, and bounded over a canary yellow Toyota Camry. Your probably wondering who the hell told him  
that he was going to be hit by a parked car. Well back a few weeks ago, after Wally donned the Helm of Fate, a voice began echoing in his head about things that where fated to happen but didn't necessarily need to occur. This irked Wally for the longest and in turn, he went insane for a little bit, and Re-applied the helmet of fate to his head. Kent Nelson (the previous Dr. Fate) explained that it was a permeant side affect from putting on the Helm of Fate. Its Nabu's little way of keeping his vessel alive for as long as possible. That's the way he lived over on hundred years old. Then Kent slapped him upside the head for being a derp derp.

-

"KID FLASH, RECOGNIZED." the vermillion haired male stepped forward into the slightly threatening looking machine, and was dematerialized...then rematerialized in the hall of justice.

He sat down on a nearby couch next to the blonde, dark skinned Atlantean otherwise known as Kaldur, who was silently on his phone. Wally stretched his neck to sneak a peek at what he was looking at, which turned out to be some article about Brittany Spears. Completed with a picture of when the blonde woman exited her car and he universe got a good view of her Vagina.

"Kaldur, that's nasty." Wally blanched.

The male shrugged and went on with his business.

Wally scanned the vicinity, Artemis was partaking in a conversation with M'gann, who was pulling a fresh batch of Brownies from the oven. And the strange thing was, they looked edible.

He zoomed into the kitchen an stuffed his face with a slice of chocolate goodness. M'gann scowled and slapped him lightly with a paper towel.

"BATMAN AND ROBIN RECOGNIZED."

With a flash of light, the ever-growing group was presented with the Dark Knight, and the Boy Wonder. Batman was stoic as always, contrary to the small thirteen-year-old male who seemed youthful as ever.

Batman crossed the platform and joined, Red Tornado at the screens.

"Now that were all present-" Batman began only to be interrupted by a rather confused looking Wally.

"What about Connor?"

He looked to Artemis, who pointed upwards.

There was Superboy, floating ever so gently.

"Supey," Wally mocked. "since when can you fly?"

"Superman taught me," Connor said, his combat boots touching the ground. His smile faded and he mumbled something along the lines of 'the only goddamn thing the bastard taught me to do.'

Batman cleared his throat in impatience, the teenagers snapped and gave the fearsome man their undivided attention. "Your mission is to search any and all cities for the likes of these new monstrosities."  
He made a motion with his gloved hand and Black Canary along with The Flash rolled out a very large containment unit.

Connor's eyes widened in surprise.

M'gann gasped.

Artemis readied her bow.

Robin blanched in curiosity.

Wally scowled in pseudo-disgust.

Kaldur remained indifferent.

The monster had a dragon-like body, very similar to a Tyrannosaurus Rex, but with a smaller frame. It had three tails, each bladed with a long knife-like appendage that dripped sickly green acid. Spikes ran up it spine to it's abnormally large head, but the cornerstone of the Beast's looks was the gold plated mask that covered it's face. The mask seemed to be of a smiling child, but the impression it gave off was of something much ,Eviler.

"Okay," the boy wonder huffed. "What the fuck is that."

"We don't exactly know," Black Canary brushed a few locks of blonde from her face. "but watch this."

The Flash opened a compartment on the Side of the containment unit and slowly veered her hand inside, her finger connected with the creature's thigh and she retracted the limb in fear.

It expelled a low growl,and it body began to collapse inward, within seconds slender arms and legs began to sprout, then a body, hair and everything.

Within thirty seconds, the creature had turned from a revolting mass, into the beautiful slender woman otherwise known as Black Canary.

"That all propbably to be a serious problem in the near future." Kaldur explained, his tone and facial expressions still stotic.

"That is the reason why we want you to search the home cities." Batman said coldly.

Artemis flipped her hair. "What about the ones that have come in contact with humans?

Batman activated the holo-screen, "The Justice Leage Tecinitions are currently working on somethisng that will handle that predicament, but for now," he slid a random screen to the left. "complete the mission I assigned to you." "You are dismissed."

-

Wally was severely agitated. "Check the home cities, he says." "but no," he drawled on the no. "I just have to be pulled aside and told that I need to search all the the cities on the east coast. " he moaned. "but," he said aloud moving through Newark, and heading towards Gotham. "At least I get to see Robin."  
It is true. The speedster has fallen in love with the ravenette. Robin was one of the things that kept Wally's loosely bound life together. To him, the boy was a necessity, as if he were the medication keeping him alive. He endlessly craved the males heroic demeanor, cocky smile, and the mystery of the young males very identity.

Some would call it an obsession.

Wally dubbed it love.

Blind love, but love nevertheless.

"Wally!" Kaldur's voice sliced through Wally's thoughts as if they were warm butter. "Another monster has surfaced over in pier seven." he paused "do not engage the target, if the target intakes you, subdue it imedietly." "Robin and Artemis are close so they'll join you shortly, are we clear?"

"Crystal."

"Good."

-

Wally arrived at Pier seven, which was in turn deserted. He checked under the docks, in the alleys, on the roofs of the warehouses and found nothing.

He was bout ready to leave.

"WALLY, MOVE!" Kid Flash (I'm going to alternate between superhero name and secret identity Kay?)  
He was tackled by a blur of black and red, and just narrowly avoided a blow from three abnormally large powder blue crystals.

He saw it now. The beast was like the other, but this one was taller and bulkier. Its body was covered in crystals that were most heavy around its claws, feet and tail. It's head was a crystal headdress that seemed to mime an Egyptian gods. On it's chest was the same gold-plated Childs face, grinning ever so gleefully. But along the lining of the Childs face was a name. A name that struck fear into the hearts of the group. It was clear.

The creatures name was Azazel.

(btw I'm using the Azazel desing from tekken 6)

"Isn't Azazel like the devil or something?" Artemis asked.

"Not important." they turned around to view Kaldur, Connor and M'gann.

"What's important is.." Superboy jumped extremely high in the air. "is that we KILL IT."

Superboy was pinned down by Azazel's monstrous claw, dragged across the ground and sent flying into a warehouse. M'gann flung a few barrels, but Azazel cut them to peices and sent tiny crystals at the green haired woman. Aqualad attempted to flood him out, but with no avail. Kid Flash landed a kick between Azazel's horns, but was brushed away by a flurry of crystals that tore a hole in the chest of his supersuit. Artemis and Robin sent cyro-arrows and bombs at the monster, who began to cringe in pain. The barrage continued, Azazel now was In a bowing position. Robin pulled the pin on a corrosion grenade and Artemis yelled to Kaldur to put up a forcefield. He threw up a aquakineitc forcefield with his wands and the corrosion grenade exploded and filled it witha bluish-black smoke.

Kaldur dropped the field and sheathed his weapons, thick smoke clouded their vision.

"Guys," wallis voice seemed full of fear. "Where's Robin?"

They feverishly searched the place around them, but couldn't see through the Smoke. Connor took a deep breath and blew the clouds away, increasing their visibility.

"Shit."

There, as a battered, bloody and Bruised Robin struggling weakly in Azazel's claw. Azazel was oddly red now.

"MOTHERFUCKER." Wally tried to move to kick the demons ass to kingdom hearts for laying a hand on his beloved Robin, but found Red crystals binding his feet to the ground, and whats worse, the crystals were creeping up his leg. FAST.

'I gotta save him!' Wally thought, tears in his eyes.

'but I can't!' he struggled at the crystals that now had latched onto his wrists.

'I'm too weak' the tears rolled down his face freely now, as the crystals slithered up his shoulders.

Wally felt somthing at his chest. Like a light in the darkness it grew and shone.

'i can't give up!' Wally thought, rocking back and forth in his crystal prison.

The feeling spread.

'I'

'I'

The light spread, shining from his body.

"CONCLUSION OF MY EXISTANCE, I REJECT!"

The crystals flew from Wally's body shattering like glass connecting with cement.

He had undergone a change, no, and evolution. His hair seemed to stand on end, a sheet of thick magical haze surrounded his body. The symbol of fate (the cross fights with) had appered on his chest, as well as the tops of his hands, and it replaced the pupil in his eyes. His voice was overlapped between his own and Nabu's. His eyes were probably the cornerstone of his transformation, they had gone from their usual green to a endless sea of emerald, with Fate's Crucifix floating in it.

Wally held out his hand, mumbeled something In an foreign tounge,and the crystals flew from the other warriors bodies.

"UNLOCK THY HEART." he made a jerking motion with his arm, and a sword that was consisted entirely of fate's crucifix, with three smaller symbols t the long end of the blade giving it the appearance of a...

"key!"

Wally took one step... And disappeared. Only to reappear behind Azazel.

For a second there was silence.

Then Azazel roared and a gash formed on his chest. He dropped Robin, who was caught bridal style by a ever powerful Wally.

Azazel roared.

And Roared.

AND ROARED, until he roared the roar of all roars and disintegrated into floating shards with a black core.

Wally looked at Robin with heavy eyes, "Pain of Another, I Reject." the golden light spread to robins body, passing over wounds and healing them. The light was placed on he others too.

Wally's hair settled down.

His voice returned to normal.

The symbol of fate faded from his body.

The males hands slipped from around the boys neck, and from his lower thighs.

Wally's eyes fluttered shut. He released Robin, who landed on his bottom. The boy wonder scrambled to the vermillion haired teen's unconscious form. Praying, that his best fried was okay.

-

OMIGAWD UR LUCKY. I WAS UP ALL NITE DOING THIS. I WAS GONNA CUT IT WHEN THEY WERE TOLD TO GO SEARCH, BUT I WANTED TO MAKE SURE I HAD READERS LOL.

HOPE YOU ENJOYED.

SEE YOU NEXT CHAPTER!

Love, Mech-Saffron, Red Crown and Deathavesery


	3. Flood

Tomorrows light-2

(A/N otay here's the second chapter and stuff. OH AND THANKS FOR THE REVIEWZ. I WILL FEED THE CHILDREN WITH THE LULZ U MADE HAPPEN. Lol )

KF: WTH was up with me last chapter?

BURD (ROBIN)- I know rite, that shit was weird.

M.S.-Shut up. Forealz. You aren't even in theis chapter. Or the next.

DVSRY- *cross kicks M.S.* I SWEAR TO JENOVA IF YOU GIVE AWAY ANY MOAR OF TEH PLOT I WILL FUCK YOU UP.

R.C.- *pokes at knocked out M.S.* Can I teabag him?

All-*sweatdrop*

GET REDEH FOR TEH NEXT CHAPTER!

((Lightning POV))

(All the Ff13 characters are Alive.)

"AAAAAAAAAWWWW SHIT." I drawled, obviously pissed to a new level.

Of all the places for that goddamn black portal to send us it sends us here. A place I've never been before.

DAYUM.

"Lightning," I heard a voice moan from behind me. I swiveled and faced the lithe snowette otherwise known as Hope.

"Hello Hope,"I said loudly, partly trying to wake the other masses of flesh that surrounded my feet. We had Hope, Snow,Serah,Vanille, Fang, and yours truly. Sazh was apparently absent.

I looked down at the green grass, which was odd considering that it was winter in cocoon  
. The breeze was warm and inviting, officially classifying this as perfect weather.

"Where are we?" Hope asked, stretching his back, then summoning Airwing and strapping it to his back.

Snow was apparently awake by the deep grunts that were being expelled from his body. He dug his hands aim his pants and shifted his junk. I looked to hope, and he was looking away, a blush blanketing his cheeks.

Oh really.

I'll investigate that later.

Yes I'm for that pairing.

And yes, Serah and Snow got divorced a month after attempting to live together, something about irreconcilable differences.

Surprise, Surprise.

Fang was awake and silent twirling with Kain's spear. I find it odd that she doesn't have her original weapon.

Serah apparently woke to the sight of Snow playing with himself cuz she was bitching a fit.

I heard Hope groan; "OH FUCK." at the two probably because he doesn't wanna deal with their bullshit. Fang shut them up because they where being inconsiderate and woke up Vanille.

"Okay," I drawled catching their attention." does anyone know where we might be?"

They all remained silent. Shaking their heads and scratching themselves in a overly cliché way.

"Earthworld."

"Excuse me?"

"This place is called Earthworld, it was created as a haven if a world was destroyed."

"Vanille!" Fang barked, almost knocking Hope over with her level of volume. "You can't give away Village secrets like that." by the ravenette's facial demeanor she looked like she wanted to slap the shit out of the pinkette.

"Stop Fang," Serah said calmly, placing her hand on the woman's shoulder. "Right now, we need all the information we can possibly acquire," she excited the annunciation of her words with great precision.

Fang grumbled and crossed her arms.

"Earthworld is a lot like cocoon, minus the l'cie and most people here are void of strong magical abilities." "There's theaters, and restaurants and clubs and everything." she used an upward inflection. " they don't have airships, but thay have similar things called: airplanes." "Oh," she jumped a little "and their are no other tribes of goblins or anything that can really build an impacting civilization."

"This place is weird." Hope said.

"Ain't you preaching to the choir." I retorted.

Hope's phone vibrated and he picked it up, making a peculiar face at the message.

We all crowded around the snowette.

The message read- The player has made her first move.

For a while we were all silent.

"Hunnh," snow groaned, we all turned to him hoping he'd found something.

"We get really good reception in this place."l

*sweatdrop*

"So what do you suppose we do now?" I asked the group."

"!"

Out of nowhere and I mean NOWHERE a ebony-haired woman with tits that could kill a baby, comes flying from the heavens.

"Tifa?" I asked executing a graceful backflip. I resumed my previous spot where she had fallen.

A few others fell one, a straw-haired teen with a gargantuan blade landed on his feet, and sprained towards...

The giant Black mass that had three heads,mach one spewing fire spells and blizzard spells.

A ravenette woman with short chin length hair. Her clothes where revealing and very sporty. She brandished an oversized shuriken. A tall man whose mane was spiky and surprisingly flexible filled behind her. He wore the same clothing assortment as the blonde, and carried a greatsword like the blondes. Another woman with a chocolate braid and the most perfect bangs, as well as the pink floral print dress she wore. Her stave apparently doubled as a wand, for it glowed a gold light as she cast Thundara.

And the ironic thing was, I knew all these people. Cloud, Areith, Zack and Yuffie.

Yuffie flung her Shuriken at the creature, which was laced with a Thundara spell, the middle head apparently caught wind and launched a blizzaga spell, countering the projectile mass.

"Cloud, give me a boost!" I darted forward, and Cloud bent over, sword against his back, I stepped on the hulking metal sword, and sprung upward, and shifted Blazefire into gun mode. I unloaded a round of energy bullets into it's chest, which was apparently hollow in the shape of a heart. The bullets passed right through it.

"MOVE!"

A looked up to see a boy, clad In vermillion, a light blonde woman, who wore a red, pink and white set of fabric, and a silverette in a coat of armor.

"Luneth, Terra, Light!" Hope yelled.

"Spin!" Luneth moved his blade, a heave Firaga spell gathering at the tip, and chucked it at one of the heads,

The Ice head tried to counter. It by launching a blizzaga spell, but the burst of flame melted the mass of if ice and the monstrosity was hit in the face with a scorching fireball. The head expelled a ghastly wail and seemed to melt.

Eeew.

"FINAL HEAVEN!" Tifa spun in with her signature attack and Light threw his shield, but they where bothe repulsed.

Hope strafed backwards, "How do we deal with the two other heads?" his tone was panicky and laced with worry. Then I thought of somthing.

"Hope," he dodged a Firaga spell, and watched Zack try to blow it away by conjuring Aeroroa." You, Terra, and Are the only ones that can successfully conjure a Flood spell.

His eyes brightened and I saw his yell to The blonde woman and the hulking man to use a Flood spell.

"Sorrowful Waters,"

"Runneth Over,"

"Break the Floodgates,"

Three polls of water formed at the creature's feet, and then it was shot upward, via the combination of three flood spells.

It wailed, and I saw the other three heads implode on itself, and then, the creature began to bubble in the most disgusting matter, and then exploded in a cloud of darkness.

"Who are you?" Snow pointed a gloved finger forward, diverting our attention our the dying monster to a figure in a black leather coat.

By his figure, I assumed for him to be a male, and his voice pretty much sealed the deal. I shifted Blazefire back to gun mode and pointed it at that I hoped was his head.

"Maybe you will be of assistance." that was all he said before he made a movement with his arms and a dark haze engulfed him, leaving nothing behind but a few stray rose petals.

Good god what have we gotten ourselves into?

-

M.S.-HOLY STRAWBERRYS BATMAN WERE IN A JAM.

KF+RB-Lol

DVSRY-Sorry, our muse was dead by now and we got tired of M.S. Screaming ROUGH SEX MAKE IT HURT.

R.C.- SNOW WANNA LI-LI-LI-LICK HOPE FROM HIS HEAD TO HIS TOES.

*Is shanked out by a mysteriously  
familiar boomerang*

NAWWWWWWWWW.


	4. Rebirth of Nothing

"So these things are heartless?" one male asked, glancing up at the supercomputer.

"Sort of," a smaller man, no taller than four feet tall asked, though he wasn't entirely human, he donned the features that made him a human like automaton. "None of us know exactly what it is." he said in a solemn voice typing yet another search choice and coming up with nothing. He looks to the boy, and sighed pulling open a window of know enemies of the region and slowly scanning through.

"Well," the two turned to the voice behind them. "You should try narrowing the search to known characteristics."

"Riku!" the boy ran up the male dubbed as Riku, and pulled him into a hug.

Riku smiled "Sora, I've been gone for a week, your acting like I died."

"With the shit you get your ass into, I'm surprised you can still say your own name." Sora said with a soft chuckle,

"Hey Mickey!" Riku stated, the mouse just waved hello, trying not to let the silverette break his train of thought.

"Sora," Riku set his hands on the boys shoulders, "You know how knead sent to see what was left of The World That Never Was?" the brunette quietly nodded and plastered a look of inquiry on his face.  
His mind veered to a week ago, when Mickey asked the teen to go investigate the barren world that was now uninhabitable. He was set off with Oblivion and Way to the Dawn, as well as the opposite of Star Seeker, Starfall.(original keyblade, that I have yet to draw)

"Well," Riku began but instead stopped, and looked behind him.

"You can come in now!" the Silverette blared towards the hallway he'd entered in. Fifteen figures, of various sizes and, all in black coats with the exception of one who instead wore white, entered the room.

"OH SHIT." one figure lisped and flinched, when Sora drew Oathkeeper, and lunged at the second member to answer, but Riku dematerialized in a wave of shadows and reappeared, blocking Sora's strike with Way to The Dawn.

"They are not here on enemy terms." Riku shouted, and one by one the members of the group pulled back their hoods, revealing stoic, sorrowful, or in one case ticked faces.

"We wish to work with you, to stop this threat." the dark skinned silverette who apparently led the group said. "And we want to find out why we can do this," the silverette and all of the other members of the group held out the it hands.

And in them formed a keyblade.

"Xenmas, whose heart did you, steal to get that Keyblade?" Sora roared, the young brunette seemed to be itching to open a can of whoopass on each and every one of them, including the blonde on the end, otherwise known as Roxas.

"They don't know," Mickey said. Now he brandished The Keyblade of peoples Hearts, which can make anyone tell the truth, be it as it may.

A sharp 'Sshing' marked the withdrawal of the manufactured weapon, and Sora looked to the group with a scowl.

"How didja do that?" The gruff voice of the potential pirate otherwise known as Xigbar questioned, withdrawing his Key in a flash of gray.

"If a person has a heart," Mickey stated "The Keyblade of People's Hearts makes the truth in ones heart rise to surface I.e. Making Xenmas tell the truth."

Sora took a look at the group bequeathed to him.

Though some faces were ridden with anger, others seemed forgiving, with the exception of a few who smiled, showing their bubbly demeanor.

The brunette pivoted towards the supercomputer, scowl still filling the room, only to have a blond male, with identical baby blue eyes to ambush his shoulders.

"Oh, get off your high horse," he murmured, scowling to counterattack the adjacent. "We don't even know why we exist, AGAIN."

Sora rolled his eyes, "They're probably up to something."

"God,that was cliché."

"Those coats are what's cliché." Sora retorted.

"I can read your mind, you think these costs are awesome." Roxas thoughT beaming the sentence into his somebody's mind.

A look of surprise was plastered on the teens face at that moment, his mind trying to comprehend why his Nobody's thoughts rang inside his head.

"Just think of something and think of me, it's that simple." Roxas said aloud, beaming a grin at Sora.

Sora made a face, a squelched up face That Mede him look severely constipated.

"They are," the sentence was beamed into Roxas' mind, Much to his surprise. The brunette grinned a toothy grin and his counterpart chuckled.

The group had dispersed, most went to go explore with the exception of Saïx and Xaldin, who were sitting on the rooms couch. Sora could hear Axel's loudmouth and Demyx's whining.

Roxas put his hands on his chest and mumbled;"is this what a heart feels like?" he didn't feel different physical wise, but his emotions felt deeper, like a more vibrant form of a color. Each smile someone made him made his heart quiver with happiness, something he was void of during his days of the organization. And he was certain the others felt it also, due to the fact that his subordinates seemed out of tune, like they were suffering emotional turmoil. He loved the feelings of having a heart, but he often (since he awoke) asked himself, at what cost?

"CHRIST!" The two heard Mickey screech from the computer, he was now typing in frantic words and equations. He pressed enter, and a World the biggest in the multiverse, popped up.

"Mickey what happened?" Sora blared into the mouse's ear, but the automaton seemed unfazed. He kept typing, and scrolling around the world, apparently looking for something. A little yellow arrow popped up on a city, who donned towering skyscrapers and shining lights. He clicked it, and a little screen with white text appeared.

"There was a huge spike in the darkness in this place just a few minutes ago." he stated bluntly.

For around five minutes he typed in what appeared to be equations and formulas, coordinates and excreta. Finally he turned to Sora and Roxas.

"Sora, Roxas, round up the other members of the organization, were going on a little field trip." his tone was seriously playful, something impugns majesty could do.

"And why do you require us?" Xaldin's dark voice rang out from behind the group, who had apparently forgotten that he and Saïx were present.

"Simple," Mickey said with a smirk "So I can see if I can trust you"

TBC

DVSRY- GOD HELP US. THE HOOD RATS ARE CLOSING IN.

R.C- WELL THAT'S WHAT YOUR ASS GETS FOR BEING GHETTO.

M.S.-I'm going to be normal for a change while my cohorts are mamed by ghetto children. Apparently our muse won't let us update until we have a total of thirteen reviews, and to make it worse the next chapter(s) are all young justice and you're going to find out if Kid Flash is still alive. HURR HURR MUTHAFUCKER. ITS SHORT BUT DEAL WITH IT. A THOUSAND WORDS PER CHAPTER THANKYOUVERYMUCH.  



	5. Awaken Into The Dream

Tomorrows Light-4

DVSRY- thanks for the reviews and everything so here's the next installment. *goes to buy pot*

-

"Feels like your flying doesn't it?"

"Yeah,"

"You should go back, their waiting for you."

"No, I want to stay, I like it here, it's peaceful and beautiful."

"You need to go, they need you." "The five of them would be emotionally unsound without you."

"I guess you're right,"

"Don't make that face, you'll see me again real soon."

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"I guess I'll be going now,"

"Goodbye." "See you soon."

"Thanks Areith."

"No problem Wally." "Visit the church when you get the chance."

A light burst in all its radiance, engulfing the boy and the woman.

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"nngh."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

"ugh."

Beep. Beep. Beep.

His eyes creaked open, and his intake of air began to increase. Wally's vision was clouded in a fog of the unknown, and the beeping became clear.

"gah!" he shot upwards, the cotton sheets falling and exposing his chest. He looked around, glancing from left to right then setting his eyes on the form of a green woman, crumpled against a lithe male. Both were out cold, the smaller snoring lightly.

"Rob waited for me," the redhead lisped silently tearing the wires from his arm and, gritting his teeth in pain as he unclasped the IV from his forefinger. He pulled on a pair of standard hospital issue pants that donned little arbitrary patterns and such. Wally thought hey were tacky, and they rode extremely low on his hips, leaving little to the imagination. Wally recognized the layout of the building as Mt. Justice, so he flexed his legs, forked up the hospital pants, and sped off to the kitchen.

Artemis surveyed the fridge. Their was food on top of food, but no orange juice. She needed it. Orange juice would be fuckin orgasmic right about now.

"FUCK YEAH!" she mentally fist pumped, pulling a carton of on from the back of the fridge. Not wanting to be a pig, she withdrew a glass from the cabinet and poured herself a glass,

Only there was no orange juice.

"oh hell no."

He glanced round, and then set her eyes on a Wally, gulping the liquid from it's opening.

"Wallyimmakillu."she said in a discombobulated manner.

Wally gulped," but I jut came back to life." he took another gulp, "Why you gotta be so cold toots."

When Wally called her toots like this is 1950what, something in her snapped. She jerked open the drawer, and withdrew a cleaver.

"Bitch I'll slash you." she ran her forefinger along the blade, lightly drawing blood just to show how hardcore she was.

"You're serious." he lisped. "I just came back from the dead and your ready to cut me open cause' I drank all the apple juice.

"it was orange juice, do you even pay attention to what you put in your body?"

"Artemis, you're so MEAN!" Wally whined in a comical fashion, swiveling his hips and pouting like a four year old. He tossed the spent carton in the recycling bin, and sashayed out of the kitchen like common street pussy.

Oh she was gonna kill him in his sleep.

Robin lifted his head from M'gann's emerald shoulder. He peeled off his shades and rubbed his eyes vigorously, then opened them surveyed the room. His cerulean orbs laid on the empty hospital bed. He was suddenly struck with the apparent feeling of fear, that seemed to rock the boy wonder down to his core. He needn't panic, it what he told himself but nevertheless did so and began to do so. He frantically searched the hospice cavern, to no avail. He buckled his utility belt and dashed out the door.

..And right into Wally.

He felt his ass connect with the hard cold foot and watched a minimally clothed Wally stumble into a wall. He grabbed Wally's calloused hands and pulled him from the wall, and into a hug.

"Don't you ever pull some crazy shit like that again," he mumbled into the taller's chest. Wally, shocked by the initial gesture, let his face fall into one of happiness and he hugged the male while setting a hand into his ebony locks.

"Heh dude, thought you didn't do the whole hug thing, not that I'm complaining." The speedster said with a chuckle

"Ohmygodshutup."

Before anything could go any further a piercing scream and frantic martin language was spewed every were.

"WALLY'S GONE!"

Wally unclasped himself front the lithe boy to peek his head in the room. "I'm right here, perfectly fine and in one piece.

"Good," the dark steely tone of the dark knight, rose from the corridors as he rounded the corner.

Robin stiffed as his mentor entered the vicinity. Bruce smiled at the boy, and he returned to a more lax state.

"There's a giant, uh thing downtown, and we need you to deal with it without causing any serious collateral." he paused briefly. "Myself and most o the other members of the league have to go assist with the disaster in Japan, but Raven, Jean Gray, and Storm are already helping at the scene."

Wally's eyes widened "Phoenix (Jean Grey) and Storm?" "I thought they were Marvel and S.H.I.E.L.D's heroes." at some point in time he had found a candy bar and was munching on it casually.

"There's a treaty, that's all you need to know." "No suit up."

Dick was clocking 100mph. He could see downtown happy harbor on the horizon, and much worse the giant muck-like monstrosity firing what appeared to be an energy beam at a McDonalds', AND to make it much worse, the light gleamed the giant golden mask of the smiling child that it donned. He swore he felt his blood run cold. Ever since the teams battle with Azazel, fear would be struck into the boys heart, but nevertheless he decided to man up and deal with it. He glanced to Wally, who seemed to be lipsycing the words to "Scream," by Michael Jackson. He felt like singing along with him.

And then a laser came on them.

TBC.

DVSRY:That ending was on propose.

M.S. HE ACCIDENTALLY ALL OVER THE BATHROOM FLOOR.

R.C- there high. I'm sorry. But special thanks to KINOKO19 on DA, she inspired the scene where Dick hugged Wally. Thanks for removing my artists block girl!


	6. The one wherein the three teams intesect

Tomorrows Light-5

Dick, who was currently soaring through the air like a paper plane with weight distribution issues, managed to grasp his grappling hook, and with doing so, he aimed at an overly cliché citadel gargoyle, and swung atop a lamp post to safety. He withdrew a cyro-birdarang and flung it at the monster yet it seemed to have no affect.

Wally spun, and created a few small tornadoes. Yet they dissipated, once they connected with the monster. He silently cursed himself, for not having any offensive weapons, and silently wished that his odd key-whateveritwas, would come forth and aid him. He picked up a trash can that had fallen astray, spun around, and flung said container at the beast. It made contact with the golden mask, and apparently got it's attention.

"Shit." Wally grumbled as he saw the beast charge his laser, he tried to move, but like with the battle with Azazel, his feet were pinned down. Wally tried vibrating, calling the weapon of fate, but nevertheless, he couldn't escape the grasp of the sickly purple muck. The redhead, watched in horror as the laser fired, and everything seemed to move in slow motion, he looked around, and watched his teammates scream his name in unison. The green light engulfed him.

For a minute, there was nothing but silence.

Wally, wondering why he wasn't dead, looked up and through the billowing smoke, he saw three figures.

"Aerora!" a female voice spat and the smoke cleared out.

There was a pink haired woman, a blonde male with a buster sword, and a familiar face...

"Bartz?" Wally lisped in amazement, his eyes met with the mime, and long lost friend.

Bartz let the shield of light dissipate, and turned to his old friend. "Bout time you joined the party."

"Oh god." the spiky haired teen said. He pointed to the sky, in which, a seal, that looked like an incomplete heart formed, and figures clad in black coats, each fell one by one.

In the end around sixteen black coated figures and one white coated figure, fell from the seal. Half of them sprung in the air and attacked the monsters with arms that they drew from the seeming nothingness. One of the male's hoods fell back, as he was in mid back flip, and Wally heard the spiky haired blonde with the monstrous sword breathe; "Aww shit."

Wally took off as the others attacked the beast with light attacks. He jumped and then sped up a nearby building, narrowly avoiding a few blasts of energy from said creature. Wally winced, as a mess of rose petals gathered next to where he was running, and formed into the discombobulated silhouette of a man with a hot pink scythe. The petals formed together and the speedster realized the silhouette was actually a pink-haired man. Eyes met, each burning with adrenaline and fearless ness, but this moment didn't last long, as the man was met with a blast from the muck monster. Wally noted that the mans scythe was sent twirling through the air like a cheerleaders baton. And in the spur of the moment, he sprang horizontally from the building he was (still) speed up, tucked himself into a frontward spinning sphere, and grabbed the scythe.

Dick watched in awe, as Wally unfurled, and came down upon the monster with the scythe. But with no effect. It just reformed itself. Bartz, a short blonde with a tail and dual dagger-knives, and a cluster of others unleashed a array of spells on the beast. The monster curled up into a ball, and tried to endure the barrage, of element spells.

"Hey!" two males with identical baby blue eyes, approached a seemingly enraged Conner, who was hurling debris at the beast.

"How hard can you throw?" the boy with the blonde hair questioned.

Conner set down a lamp post, which he was ready to hurl at the creature. "Pretty hard, why?"

"Can you lift two people at once?" the brunette sidestepped, slashing a trash can in half with his white key-sword.

"Sure."

"Can you throw us?" the brunette beamed Conner a bright smile.

Instead of shooting the two a reply, he just hauled the two up by their lithe waists. "Say when."

"When!"

Conner cocked his arms back-

And threw the twins at the monster.

That was clutching a struggling Robin.

Robin saw the boys approaching him from roughly two thousand feet away. He tried to fight the gooey tentacles away with a birdarang, but he had no avail. He threw a few fusion grenades at the goop around the lining of the mask, but they only left hollow caverns that filled themselves almost instantly. He shut his eyes, and waited for the blondes blade to pierce through his heart.

The blade entered through his heart, and exited through his chest, he felt nothing, not literally nothing, but no effects from the entrance of the blade. A ball of light had formed from his chest which radiated a frail radiance. It expanded and shrunk and wobbled in place, as if it was asking Dick to take him back. The monster squealed, a deafening squeal, and was reduced to nothing but a puddle of goop and a gold mask that was loosing it luster. Everyone watched, petrified with amazement as it began to float to the sky and dissipate, until it was reduced in nothing but faint sparkles. Dick pulled at his tattered uniform as the shortest member, who was in turn, and to Wally's surprise Mickey Mouse.

But there was no time for surprise. The mouse grabbed his hand and sheathed his odd key-sword.

"We have to get you to Yen-Sid." was all he said to the male, before taking his hand and opening a portal.

"Come with me." "ALL of you."

TBC

M.S-What do you think we did to Dick? *dances in place.

Dick: Well, if you've ever EVEN played a Kin- *is double teamed by R.C. And DVSRY.*

Roxas: *pops out from nowhere.* I hear bat man. Redcrown, he's gonna cut off your dick.

R.C: *Heads for the hills.*

DVSRY: Well before I die from the wrath of the Dark Knight, I just want to say, that you won't find out what happened to Dock that COULD be the death of him in the next chapter, Unless you review. I lowered the Goddamn rating to Teen so we'd get more feedback. But I'm still writing a lemon or something or other.

*is mamed by batman* 


	7. Magic man

Tomorrow's Light-6

M.S.-Sorry bout the lack of updates, I we've been weighed down with exams, and making sure we go to highschool. And plus writing other fics, playing Dissidia Duodecim, and Poke'mon Black, and playing our Cello and Violins. Anywho, were back and ready to give you the next installment. But you guys really need to review. Its kinda sad and depressing, updating and seeing that we have no reviews.

Darkness, complete and utter darkness, were the only words that could describe the portal the ever growing group had entered. Wally wondered how the majority of the group seemed completely unfazed by the swirling darkness, and the echoing pained moans the bounced off of invisible walls. He thanked the gods, that he wasn't the only one freaked out of his mind, Kaldur was sweating like crazy, and Artemis was holding her ears. The other two members, M'gann and Conner, seemed unfazed as the chocolate haired boy, with the giant key. He looked toward at Bartz, remembering growing up with the boy. How he'd changed. And grown. And remembering the feeling of abandonment when he left.

"AAHGH!" Wally flinched as the darkness began to snake around his legs, and hands groped his shoulders and chest.

"Quick!" the blonde with the windswept cowlick bellowed,"Think of something that makes you happy!"

His mind automatically veered to Robin. The times they laughed, and were horsing around. The shadows peeled themselves from his figure and seethed back into the wall.

"You gotta keep your mind on positive things, mainly things that make you happy." he turned foward and continued walking. "or the darkness will claim you."

"Who are you, anyway?" Wally asked.

"I'm Roxas," he pointed to the brunette boy with the giant key. "I'm his uuh, brother!"

"Everyone," Mickey's voice echoed of the walls."where here!" a small dot of light formed in front of him, and grew into a pool of light, they slowly traversed toward said light.

Wally opened his eyes, and viewed a castle that could only be described as Radiant. (idontknoweither)

"it feels weird to be in Radiant Garden and not trying to take the place over." A beach bum blonde boy who had mullet-Mohawk malfunction hair thing going on. His body was tall, and thin, and sleek, he had a stripper's body, as uncle Barry would say.

" No time for that now, we gotta get him to the examination rooms." two men, each in long blue robes approached from the horizon. The man on the left, had a snow white beard, a robe that needed to be extended past his ankles and a pair of glasses nestled on his bulbous nose. The man on the right donned a equally pale blue robe, that unlike the others, robe dragged across the ground, and past his hands. His beard was ash gray and wasn't as long as the others, and he had a more serious feel to him.

The two approached Robin. "Oh!" the man with the white beard said in surprise. "this could be serious!"

"Indeed" said the man with the gray beard. He took Robin's wrist in his weathered hands. "come young man, we need to examine you immediately."

Wally sat on his bed, in the large building next to the Hollow Bastion Reconstruction Committee's home base. A man who was called Leon, had given him some clothes. And now, he sat in the dark with his knees drawn to his chest, worried about Robin. The boy had been plaguing his mind since he was taken into the examination room a few hours ago.

A sharp knock assaulted his door. "Wally!" it was M'gann. "Were going to explore Radiant Garden!" "Do you wanna come?" he could tell she was worried, but nevertheless she kept her cheerful demeanor.

"'Tifa's gonna show us around!"

Tifa, now there's a woman who knows how to get what she wants. Shit, if she went to star city with those boobs, she'd probably get raped. But then Wally remembered her punching clean through a few pieces if thick concrete rubble.

"Coming!" he lurched off his bed and slid on the pair of shoes Leon had given him. He was going to have to thank them for everything. He even got his size right. That deserves some money. He grabbed the Gil that Leon had given them, and headed out the door.

M'gann stood, looking particularly attractive, she wore a black v-neck that showed a little cleavage, a pair of acid wash jeans, a pair of converse (Wally found it amusing that the Converse company somehow got their products to other worlds)  
A few multicolored bangles and her short ebony hair was back in a small ponytail. Conner still wore the same thing, except he wore jeans and a newer pair of combat boots. He was surprised at Kaldur's attire, for he wasn't wearing anything that shielded his gills from peering eyes. instead he wore a aquamarine tee with a low collar, and a pair of black jeans, and he'd traded in his sandals for a pair of black and blue flip-flops. Wally looked down at himself, wearing a burgundy overshirt, and a pair of baggy jeans, with some black converse. Tifa was wearing her normal white tee and suspenders with the black miniskirt and combat boots. Then he looked to Artemis, who wore a forest green tee, with a pair of black skinnies, and a pair of ankle-high combat boots.

"So," Tifa asked as they began walking, "Your from Earthworld?"

"Yeah," the emerald skinned girl replied, "I didn't know there were other worlds, besides the on in our system."

"Tifa!" a small creature with a giant hat, that covered it's face so you could only see two gold eyes, and a coat covered what could be it's torso, striped green pants, and large black boots approached the group.

Artemis shrieked.

Kaldur raised an eyebrow.

Wally made a peculiar face.

M'gann thought it was cute.

And Conner just looked at it.

"What's up with her?" the creature asked, pointing to Artemis.

Tifa chuckled and patted the top of the monsters head. " Earthworld visitors." she turned towardes the group. "This is Vivi, he's a black Mage!"

"So, he's a bad guy?" Artemis questioned.

"No," Tifa said. "Black Mages are a race of people, who have basically pioneered all offensive magic." she turned and smiled to the monster. "And the reason you can't see his face, is because they have dark, hazy skin, and pupil-less golden eyes.

"And we all wear these awesome hats!" Vivi squeaked with delight, grasping the wide brimmed headpiece.

"Oh," Vivi jumped in place. "Master Yen-Sid told me to tell you to escort the rest of the group," He pointed to the teenage heroes. "to he laboratory, he has very exciting news!"

Vivi jumped in an exciting manner, as if he revived a present. Tifa nodded, and turned to the teens.

"I guess our tour is over!" not before accidentally tripping and burning her G-Cups in Wally's face.

The group arrived at the compound, just as Robin, was unstrapped from the examination table. Instinctively M'gann gave him a rib crushing hug, and revived relived greetings from the rest of the group.

Yen-Sid cleared his throat, and the room fell silent. "Robin here, is completely fine," the group smiled. "However, the Lanes-in-Between, and each and every world that it holds, is in great danger." The smiles vanished.

"The Lanes-in-Between?" Robin asked.

"The lanes are the bridges between the worlds." he said blunty. "And something is threatening to destroy universe as we know it." "And," he continued, "we have come to the obious conclusion that the each of you are special in your own way, and therefore, we have requested immediate combat training." he ceased the stroking of his gray beard. "You begin basic Mage training Tommorow."

Wally's eyes widened. "Magic!"

TBC -

DVSRY- Wally and magic. Good god.

R.C.-review and lots of love! 


	8. FateCharge

Tomorrows Light-7

Guys, please review.

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

Wallace West has done a lot of things in his life. From defusing bombs, to picking up that Popsicle off the floor and resume eating it when nobodies looking. But he draws the line at a few things. Things like unpaid prostitution, and being vegan. But the one thing Wally will never take into concept was the existence of magic. He may have the magical remains of a extradimentional god floating around in his head,(remember, Nabu from the helm of fate, he's been absent for a *cough* few chapters) but he will not waver.

Even if M'gann can cast a Fire spell.

Artemis sauntered over to Wally, in her stretch pants and teeshirt. "You gotta come out here and try, it's fun once you get the hang of It." she made a small orb of fire form in her outstretched palm. "see?"

Wally rolled his eyes for the millionth time that day. "Magic does not exist, all you're doing is rearranging the molecules in the air, to make them take the form of a flame, I doubt it can even do any damage."

"You are right, on all aspects but one." a tall sickly blonde otherwise known as Vexen spoke. "The molecules are being rearranged to take the form of fire and ice and whatnot, but it can do plenty of damage."

"Prove it." he spat. "You and spiky haired fire boy over there against me, I won't even use my powers!"

"The names Axel!" the jagged haired redhead bellowed.

Wally cracked a sinister grin.

Vexen turned away from Wally, but turned as he was walking away, a small vial of lime green neon liquid flying from his right sleeve and colliding with Wally, who was now covered with a neon liquid.

"What the hell was THAT for?" Wally blared.

"To make sure you don't cheat." Axel said, holding his hands apart from his body, as two flaming disks formed, and then took the form of Axel's Chakarms, the eternal flames.

Vexen, let a smirk crawl across his face, as he held out his right arm, and snowflakes and chunks of ice appeared and encircled his limb, coming together to for his shield, Frozen Pride.

Wally broke into a run, noticing that Vexen's potion was dead serious, with the ability neutralization. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't get above fifteen miles per hour. He was in trouble. He flung his form upwards, narrowly dodging an oncoming fireball.

'Pay attention!' Nabu echoed. 'Behind You!' Wally pivoted then flung himself into a backflip, dodging Vexen's shield bash. The redhead landed, then dashed in the direction of the weapon rack.

"You shouldn't have been such a dick!" Artemis bellowed at Wally just before Dick slapped her upside the head. He pulled a greatsword from he rack, just in time to deflect an oncoming blizzaga spell.

"Is that all you got?" Wally blared in the direction of Vexen and Axel.

"Oh, he's gonna get his ass kicked." Artemis said with a smirk. Just as the freckled boy was knocked backwards by Axel's Firaga spell.

Dick punched her in the boob. "Be nice."

Wally on the other band, wasn't faring as well. His shirt had burn holes in them, his left foot was numb, and be had ash in his hair. He grasped the greatsword, then charged at Vexen, who blocked both blows with frozen pride. On the third blow however, the sword shattered, and Vexen easily rushed Wally. He was sent back towards the weapons rack. Axel approached him and dropped a vial of baby-blue liquid on him. He cringed when the glass made contact with his bruised rib. Without a word he left, mouthing the word; "Pitiful."

He gritted his teeth, even thought the pain in his right molar was hellish. The aura around him seemed to lower itself to a dark radiance. His face was now visible, and it was so calm, it was deadly. That's when they saw it, The markings of fate on Wally's forehead, and in his pupils.

"You dare take pity on me, the god of fate." his voice was the combination of his and Nabu's again, that struck fear into all the members hearts.

They readied their weapons.

"You fools challenge me?" he took one step forward, and then, around Wally was a golden pillar of light, it engulfed him, to the point where he was not visible. Then, the light subsided.

Wally was clad in gold, a shining vestment, endowed with the insignia of fate in the center. He sported pauldrons, each with small symbols of fate on them. Small bicep-length gauntlets with the symbol on the back of his hands engulfed his arms. He wore white leggings, and knee high leather boots. However his weapon stole the show. It was a golden stave, (double ended staff that you hold in the middle.) and on each end was the symbol of fate, shining against the light in the most captivating of ways.

[Form: Guard of Fate]

[Weapon: Solaris Fate]

He ran to Vexen, unleashing a garage of double ended hits, which connected with Frozen Prides faceplate. Axel materialized behind him, and swung one of the eternal flames, but Wally caught it, and parried it to the left, catching, The redhead in a two hit combo. Vexen charged him yet again, however Wally back flipped out of range of the two, and held his hand out, drew it to his body, and back out.

"Thundara!" several lightning bolts rained down, Axel commando rolled, the bolts missing him, but Vexen took two to the back. He slicked, frozen pride clanging as its tip hit the ground. He moved his hair from his face, and glared at Wally, whose face was emotionless. He then looked to Axel, who nodded then ran full pace towards his subordinate. The redhead and the blonde both jumped, grabbing each other's hands mid-jump, and then they began to spin. Fire erupted first, then followed ice, they swirled forming 4 and 8's signature attack; Typhoon of the Freezing Fire.

Wally's brow arched at the attack, "I will not be beaten at the hands of you." His voice raged. He charged at the enclosing typhoon, and then sprung into a round-off then into a back handspring, finishing by hurling his body into the air. Golden petals came around his body as he cast Firaga, Blizzaga, Thundaga, and Aerora. The four elements attached themselves to him mid-flip and the redhead glowed a captivating gold.

[Limit Break- FateCharge]

He began to charge midair at the typhoon, the silhouette of golden wings protruding from his back.

"BASK IN THE DIVINE LIGHT, FATECHARGE!"

He went directly through the typhoon, It ceased and the pair falling came billowing to the ground. Wally landed, and the gold aura faded, along with the petals, wings, and the symbols. He came to his knees, and gasped. His friends, with the exception of M'gann, who was casting a Cura spell on the fallen two, crowded around him.

Dick assisted him to his feet. "How do you feel?"

"Lightheaded, but triumphant." he grinned in victory, as Axel and Vexen approached him. But the grin was wiped away as a baby blue liquid was dumped on his head, restoring his powers. 

"I won." Wally said with a shit eating grin. "Your little spells did nothing."

"Aaah" Vexen said calmly. "But what spells did you need to use to activate FateCharge?"

...

...

...

"Dammit."

*･゜ﾟ･*:.｡..｡.:*･'(*ﾟ▽ﾟ*)'･*:.｡. .｡.:*･゜ﾟ･*

A/N please review. Cookies will be handed out accordingly. And the person who has reviewed the most times by the end of this story gets a oneshot as a gift."


End file.
